The University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) has strong programs medical education, patient care and research. At present, however, the major emphasis is on the teaching of medical students and housestaff from a tertiary care prospective with the majority of time devoted to instruction in how to care for patients with advanced disease. Current UCSF research programs emphasize basic science and advanced technology. Programs in cardiology follow these patterns. This application requests grant support to establish a multi-disciplinary preventive cardiology program at UCSF. At present, several departments are peripherally involved with some aspect of preventive cardiology teaching, research or patient care. There is the need for coordinating and strengthening these activities, and for developing additional programs. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) to improve the core curriculum and elective programs in preventive cardiology for medical and dental students during the basic science and clinical years; 2) to increase instruction in and to improve the practice of preventive cardiology by house staff and primary care practioners; 3) to increase patient services in preventive cardiology at San Francisco General Hospital (SFGH) with the development of a preventive cardiology clinic and consultative service; 4) to encourage more research in preventive cardiology through the formation of special research electives for medical students that stress research methodology and the institution of a seminar series aimed at faculty; 5) to enhance the professional development of the applicant in all aspects (teaching, patient care, research) or preventive cardiology; 6) to establish a viable program in preventive cardiology that will endure after the grant period. The candidate has carried out an extensive survey of the current state of teaching, patient care and research in preventive cardiology at UCSF, and he has developed a detailed plan to accomplish the above aims. This has been carried out with the aid of a variety of individuals who will serve as the major resource in the development of this program - the Deans of the Schools of Medicine and Dentistry, the Chairmen of Medicine at UCSF and SFGH, cardiologists, epidemiologists, pediatricians, primary care practioners, behavioral scientists and pharmacologists. Many of these individuals will comprise the Advisory Committee for the Preventive Cardiology Program. Expert external consultants have been enlisted for aid in the development and implementation of the program. An extensive evaluation of process will closely monitor the progress of the program to ensure that objectives are met and that corrective action is promptly taken for any deficiencies.